


Your Voice

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cell Phones, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Crushes, Eliza Schuyler-centric, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Internet, Love, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious Eliza Schuyler, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Eliza Schuyler, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fic, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Ratings: G, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, School, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Texting, Twitter, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: What I don't understand is why you insist on calling me after I told you like a million times already.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one. Fight me.  
> This is inspired by an OTP prompt I found online.

Eliza was in her room this Saturday, enjoying herself while on her phone. No homework, no tests, no lessons.

It was heaven.

Specifically listening to show tunes and scrolling through her Twitter feed, she suddenly got interrupted by a call.

Caller ID: Aaron.

She rolled her eyes. How many times must she tell him?

She swiped right to answer.

_Hello, Eliza._

Aaron, hey. I'm happy that you called, but don't you remember what I told you?

_Uhmmm, not to call you and just text you, right?_

Yes, precisely.

_I don't even understand why you don't like phonecalls. So you got one, big deal._

It's just a preference, okay? Don't question it.

_Okay, fine._

What I don't understand is why you insist on calling me after I told you like a million times already.

_I guess it's my preference._

No, don't you dare use my own words against me. That's a crappy move.

_There is one difference: I have a reason._

Oh yeah? What could that possibly be? Texting is the same as calling.

_Except…_

Except?

_Except you don't get to hear the other person's voice._

Eliza was confused now. She took a second to get a response out.

What?

_If I just text you, I don't get to hear your voice. Your lovely voice, very comforting and sweet._

She could feel her face getting warmer at his words. An uncontrollable smile growing across her lips.

She must've been stuck in that faze for minutes, at least.

Until he spoke up again.

_Eliza?_

She pondered.

I'll make one exception. You can call me, Aaron.

_I knew I'd get you to say that._

She giggled.

There's no way you knew.

_Trust me, I did. See you later._

See you later.

And that was the end of that.

At least now, Eliza had a reason to look forward to his calls.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....I'm getting obsessed...  
> Later.


End file.
